


The Beginning of Something New

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Impregnation, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Everything's better with both her brothers taking care of her.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Jena Dover, Jena Dover/John Dover
Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	The Beginning of Something New

The first time Ben touched Jena, she was twelve and he was fifteen. She still remembers how good his cock had felt inside her tiny pussy and the spill of his hot cum inside her. The first time John did was when she was sixteen and he’d been fourteen. She’d ridden him until he filled her up so full it burst out around his cock.

Their parents never found out, of course. And since the three of them left home so they could live together in incestuous debauchery with none the wiser, they never would.

Nothing compares to having one of her brothers’ cocks deep in her pussy. Jena rocks hard onto John as he holds tight to her hips, letting her use him for her own pleasure. She’s already dripping from his earlier load but she’s always been insatiable. Now that she’s off the birth control, it’s even worse.

“Yes, yes, fuck me!” she cries and then John shoves her off. Before she can even imagine he might leave her like this, John presses up against her back and drills back into her needy hole. He fucks her like a demon, hard and fast and not caring about how he might bruise her, and she loves every second of it. As John unloads another cascade of hot splashes inside her, his fingers find her button and rub her off with him. It feels so good, heat and pleasure rocking through her body like it was made for nothing else.

The bedroom door opens as John collapses down on the bed with her. Grinning, Jena shifts onto her knees at the edge of the bed to show off her dripping pussy and is rewarded when Ben grabs her ass, kneading her taut flesh.

“You got started without me,” Ben says and John just laughs.

“Don’t tell me you could have resisted her.”

“He doesn’t have to,” Jena interrupts and then bites her lip at the sound of a zipper being pulled. Then the huge, hot head of Ben’s cock presses up into her pussy and she just sighs with relief. It’s only been minutes and she’s already revved up again. Ben rocks into her only a few times, letting her and John’s fluids coat his cock, and then he pulls the plug from her ass so he can sink into her other hole.

The first time he’d fucked her ass, Jena hadn’t known what to think of it. He’d stretched her with his fingers plenty but his cock had been different, pressing her in ways she’d never thought possible. Now, she gladly takes it and rocks back into every hard thrust. Ben rarely holds back. Every movement sends a phantom ache into her pussy and reminds her how empty it is.

As Ben fucks her tight anal canal, John slowly strokes his hardening cock. He’s probably got the shortest refractory period she’s ever seen in a man but that just means he’ll fuck her more. She licks her lips, catching John’s eye, and he gladly moves close enough for her to engulf him to the root. John groans, grabbing her hair tight the way she likes as Jena sucks her own cum off him.

“Jesus, if I die as soon as I cum, fuck at my funeral. Just right on the casket,” John says as he uses his hold to move her harder over his cock. She feels it hit the back of her throat but she’s long since lost her gag reflex.

Ben leans over her, fucking harder into her tight hole as Jena gets a hand under to finger her aching pussy. She needs it so badly that she gives up the joy of sucking John’s excellent cock.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Jena chants as every thrust jerks her body forward. “I want to feel it- I want you both to fill up my cunt. Ben, finish in my pussy-“

Abruptly, he jerks free of her and then slams into her cunt with a harsh growl. He’s shooting thick wads of hot cum inside her right after as he continues to rail her. Jena can do nothing but hold on until he finally slows and just rests in her. She feels his dick twitch, giving a few more drops.

“Fuck,” John says, his voice soft, and Jena manages to lift her gaze up to watch him frantically fucking his fist.

“Don’t waste it,” she tells him. “My cunt can take it.”

Ben pulls free and John scrambles to take his place. His thrusts are erratic and hard, bruising her already bruised pussy. She’ll be useless tomorrow but Jena can’t find it in herself to care. When he quickly starts squirting in her, she just sighs with contentment. Ben sits down on the bed next to her as John rolls off her, panting and spent.

“Fuuuuuccckkk,” he moans out and Jena laughs. Their cum drips from her pleased cunny as Ben pets her hair like the gentleman he definitely isn’t as she rests her head against his knee.

“Think you got one more in you?” Jena asks, to which John gives her a dirty look.

“What do you have in mind?” Ben asks with vague curiosity.

Jena grins and gets up, climbing into Ben’s lap. His arms fall easily around her as her thighs spread over him. His cock is still nice and hard, probably would soften if not for her pussy lips rubbing along it.

“Think I can take you both?”

John’s brows jerk up. He meets Ben’s gaze a moment, and then says, “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

It doesn’t stop him from sitting up and palming his dick.

“Turn around,” Ben tells her and Jena laughs a little but twists around in his lap. He wastes little time in pulling her onto his cock again. The thick throb of it in her ass is welcomed, especially if they manage what she’s got in mind. As John watches, she starts rocking on Ben’s cock just so he can watch the show. Ben slides his hand around to plunge two fingers into her sopping wet cunt and she groans, arching into it before slamming back on him.

“Well?” she asks John and he rolls his eyes.

“Get over here so Ben can fuck us both.”

That sends a shiver down her back. Jena reluctantly gets out of Ben’s lap, lamenting the emptiness left in the wake of his cock, only to shove John onto his back so she can take his instead. Cum squelches out of her as John slides in, stretching her sore muscles out. It’s so good. She wishes they could just fuck all day and all night.

Ben’s hand presses between her shoulders and she follows the urging to lay down against John’s chest. He catches her up in a filthy kiss, sucking on her tongue as Ben slides his hands down her sides to grip her ass. He guides her down John’s cock a few times, enough that John’s panting with need again by the time Ben starts pushing into her ass.

The sensation is like nothing else. Jena gasps as Ben sinks into her, feeling like she’s going to burst being so full of cock. John’s swearing under her but all Jena can do is rock back onto both of them. Her control doesn’t last long though because Ben’s never been anything but completely dominant in bed.

Ben’s first thrust rocks her nearly off John’s cock and then he drags her back onto them. She can only hold on, feeling that cock drill into her so perfectly. Under her, John’s hips jerk to follow Ben’s lead, but every time Ben slams into her, he groans. The slide of them inside at once, stretching her to her limit, feel almost like there’s nothing between them. And that makes her wonder if she could possibly take them both in one hole.

She doesn’t have long to consider it because John’s almost sobbing as he comes again because Ben won’t let him leave her pussy until he’s had his fill as well. Ben’s hard thrusts rock the both of them and John’s powerless to it. Jena’s cumming hard before she even realizes it and then Ben arches over her for faster, shallower thrusts that rock her body forward each time. A smile spreads over her lips as she gets filled up in both holes. He relaxes against her back, keeping her nice and plugged up with his cum.

“For the love of god, tell me you’re satisfied,” John begs. She could be but Ben’s still nice and hard and she’s pretty sure she could get him going again. She grins, John glares at her, and then demands to be left out of their shenanigans. Jena and Ben don’t mind. They fuck until neither of them have the energy for more and Jena stays pleasantly full of cum all night.

Nine months later, she’s giving birth to twins and has no idea which of them is the father. She really doesn’t care.


End file.
